MLP Special Visitor
by purplelightning1998
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle needs a help and the princesses send a stallion who knows what could happen.  Story now written by my friend. Will now become active.
1. So it Begins

P/N I am the original author, now publisher this story will be read by me the whole story will be rewritten with some differences for the sake of story telling.

A/N Ohhh god, where do I start? Actually I'll start right… here. Ok, as far as you know, I am the writer, but the writer changed, he is now the publisher and you can refer to me as "Raz." I like that name, ok anyway, I will be now writing the story for somepony that is in writer's coma. So well, enjoy my writing or go on your way hating!

-End Note-

It was a warm summer morning, the light was dancing through the windows of the Ponyville library. Twilight Sparkle arose early to get an early start on her studying. Twilight skipped all the morning preparations, she was just going to eat nothing more, she wanted to be ready quickly. Today she had planned on learning about teleportation of others...

In another part of the slow rising town another pony was rising early. Lying upon her cloud perch above the village, Rainbow dash watched the town. She was taking mental note of the early morning, trying to create a flight pattern for a practice flight. As she was stretching her wings for the training run, she noticed an unusual sight, a pegasus!

Now it may seem like a normal sight in a diverse town like Ponyville, but to see one flying like how she did every day, and in the early morning. It was odd to her, but Rainbow smiled, and decided to test out this "challenger."

Rainbow Dash leaped from her cloud house and started zooming after this mystery pony. As she got closer she saw it was a pony she had never seen before...

A bright blue stallion!

A/N Ehh. A short lil' cliffhanger chapter, wanted to get this out of the way before Captain Thrakerzad decides to snap my neck. Oh Buck, I think I hear footsteps... got to go!

P/N bloody bastard got away, but not without suffering a wound from a deer skinning knife.

Ha I am not Scottish, but just had to.


	2. The Pony In Town

A/N Uploading this from a secret location in the heart of Siberia, hope he can't find me from here. sweet baby Jesus I'm behind schedule, I was supposed to be done with chapter five by now... wait a minute, can he trace the IP I am using to send this? in that case, I have to start moving towards point Delta! Raz out!

"Hey you! Blue guy!" Rainbow Dash shouted. suddenly, the blue stallion stopped, and hovered in place. Rainbow had a hard time stopping on such short notice and collided with him, the two plummeted to the dirt street below. *CRASH!* Laying in a shady part of the road in a pile, the two slowly got up, "Ow, why did you stop?" Rainbow said.

"I'm sorry, you were calling for me and I stopped so I could see who was calling." The stallion said.

"Eh, it's no problem, you're pretty fast."

"Right back 'atcha"

"Well where are you from, I don't think I have seen someone like you flying around here. Did you just come from Cloudsdale?"

"Cloudsdale?" The blue pony said, "where is that? I have never heard of somewhere like that."

Rainbow Dash's pupils dilated, "Wait, you're a pegasus that has never heard of Cloudsdale?"

"Am I supposed to know where it is? Is it a special place for pegasi?"

"You're really aren't from around here are you?"

"Um, no?"

"Well, where are you from?"

"I... Don't... Know..."

Her jaw dropped, "are you saying... You don't know where you are from?"

"I guess so. I woke up in a tree near here with no recollection of how I got there. I really don't remember anything. I did have a note next to me, though," The pony pulled a note out from under his back right hoof. "Here, take a look." Rainbow Dash took the note, and read it aloud,

*Hello, if you are reading this, you have woken up, you suffered from amnesia so we're afraid to say you don't remember anything, you're name is Storm Wind. You're in the town of Ponyville, this is your new home, your new life, we will always love you, (The rest of the note is illegible)*

The stallion looked at the ground, a single tear in his left eye. "I'm sorry Storm Wind." She softly whispered.

"You shouldn't be," he sniffled, "I have a new life, away from whatever dark past I may or may not have" He looked up and smiled. "besides, I'm already making new friends. What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Rainbow Dash." As he stepped out of the shade, she could finally get a good look at him; he was a medium sized stallion that was a tiny bit taller than her. His coat was a bright blue, his mane was but a lighter shade of the same color. His mane seemed well kept, assuming what happened to him could have been very bad. He also looked better toned than other ponies she had seen, not someone like Big Macintosh, but well built.

"I have an idea!" Rainbow Dash brightened up. "My good friend Twilight Sparkle has this memory spell or something. Maybe she could help you find something out about yourself!"

Storm Wind's ears perked up at the thought, "that would be great!"

"And," Rainbow began, "if that doesn't work, she lives in the town library so we could maybe look something up like a list of ponies in Ponyville!"

The pair began walking towards the library, talking about the things around them, and becoming very close friends...

A/N Just fed my sled dogs and am ready to go riding across the Siberian wastes! Well this may seem like a short chapter but hey! Better than nothing! And as i have learned, it is better to have short, well written chapters than to have long, poorly spelled filler. If you review the story, Write A/R in front of it for an author review/comment or write P/R in front of it for a publisher review/comment. You could also write AP/R for a review/comment for both of us. See ya later!

'STOP RIGHT THERE!'


End file.
